caravaneer2fandomcom-20200214-history
Trade Routes
Trading is a fundamental way of making money in Caravaneer 2. During the game you will visit many different towns, some of which there are things you can only purchase in that particular town. Buying these things and taking them to a town that needs them or does not have them will result in profit being made. Note to Editors When editing, please do so in Source Editor '''as editing in visual editor will cause double spaces in the tables. These double spaces can end up moving the alignment for the goods and prices, confusing readers. Information on how to use source editor for the tables can be seen below. Also, please follow the rules below when editing in order to make the tables accurate, organized, and useful. Rules # Always use the true value of prices (See below) # Always use decimals for prices # Never use goods that have unstable prices ## Unstable goods will change prices after buying or selling it in under 30 units in true value # Always alphabetize the goods ## Two worded goods like milk and meat are alphabetized by the second word then the first # Only use goods that can be easily procured or produced in the region ## Example: Selling Cannabis in Janubi can be easily procured but not in Qubba where it is too distant and has no cannabis-producing towns. # Only use goods that are sensible trade goods in the town. ## Example: It's not sensible to sell leather to a town that only buys it for 15.00 per unit True Value True value of the price of a good in a certain town without the influence of other caravans. The best method to find it would be for the good to follow these rules in the market, though this is not a perfect method so there may be exceptions. The method will mainly be used to find the town with the best price to buy or sell a certain good. True Values for Buying Goods # The price must stay constant after buying 10-30 units of the good. # The good must be produced by the town. True Values for Selling Goods # The price must stay constant after selling 10-30 units of the good. # The good must be consumed by the town. # The market must not have any unit of the sold good in it. How to use Source Editor for the Trade Tables To be added. Overall Information Caravaneer 2 trading works on a Supply and Demand basis. A town will pay more money for cotton to be able to operate their Textile production industry than a town that doesn't need cotton. A town will also sell for less money if they produce more cotton than they need. Information on how what a town produces and consumes can be found in the Statistics tab of a town. More in-depth information on what a town produces and consumes can be found in the Industries tab of a town. '''Where things are bought and sold Type Buy/sell this here Notes Market Staples and trade goods, soft armor Best place to sell trade goods, food, and soft armor Weapon Store Guns, ammo, hard armor, attachments Best place to sell weapons and ammo General Store Mix of things from weapon stores, transport store, and livestock market while also having containers and tools Second best place to sell weapons and ammo and best place to sell containers and tools Transport Store Caravan animals, carts, vehicles Best place to sell animals, carts, and vehicles Livestock Market Animals Best place to sell animals Slave Market Slaves Purchase of slaves raises slaver reputation unless freed immediately (Results in decreased slaver reputation) Starting Out When you first start the game, you will have little money, so you will need to do several trade runs so it stacks up, as you need money to make money. At the start, there is one main trade route (See Tribal Region below) that can be used. Good Boy This method will be slower than the Bad Boy method but it keeps you from gaining bad reputation. You will need to do what trading is, which is going from town to town, buying cheap goods and then selling it for a higher price in other towns. Once you have earned enough money (Over 12000.00), you can buy a donkey which will help increase your max load allowing you to move more goods with you between towns. You can also hire mercenaries who will help you move goods and fight but they will need to be paid weekly, fed, and given water. Be sure to check the agility and speed of a mercenary before hiring them as your entire caravan's speed will be slowed down to the slowest animal or person in the caravan. Fighting with Drekar raiders will get you leather vests and jackets which make good armor and sell decently in the market. Freeing slaves from the Drekar raiders will get you good (Negative Slaver) reputation. Bad Boy This method is the same as the Good Boy method but you use slaves. Slaves will increase your max load for no cost outside of food and water. They can be obtained either by attacking Drekar raiders and keeping their slaves or buying them at the Drekar camp. It is not recommended to lower their food and water rations too much as doing so will lower their ideal weight, causing strength and agility to decrease which in turn lowers their max load and speed. Note:Slaves only really work when traveling short distances, like in the Tribal region. Otherwise, you need to carry enough food and to feed and water them, and most can't carry enough to go, say, from Pullid to New Serino. Supply Availibility Having supplies while trading is essential. Without supplies your people and animals will lose health, lose speed, and then die. Vehicles will not be able to run without fuel, effectively making you immobile. Some towns may not have these essentials so if you were to ever visit these towns but then be forced to leave without enough supplies to reach the next town then your game will pretty much be over. Supply availability will tell you whether a town has the needed supplies, telling you how many days worth of food and water you'll need. First Region - Tribal Second Region - Alkubra (*) Only available if you learned to be a cannibal by Sapoboi Rodrigues Third Region - Janubi (*) Illegal good, must be smuggled (**) Only possible after certain story conditions have been met. Fourth Region - Qubba (*) Illegal good, must be smuggled Fifth Region - The Federation Trade Routes Format: Town (Buy first, Buy second ///// Sell first, Sell second) >>> Town (Buy first, Buy second ///// Sell first, Sell second) (Comm. = Commercial, excessive) Tribal Region Silos (Insects ///// Nothing) >>> Lintu Camp (Wool ///// Insects) >>> Pullid Camp '''(Yarn ///// Wool) >>> '''Kivi Camp (Jackets///// Yarn) >>> REPEAT Silos (Insects ///// Forage) >>> Lintu Camp '''(Wool ///// Insects, Jerboa Meat, Jackets, Junk) >>> '''Pullid Camp (Yarn ///// Wool) >>> Kivi Camp '''(Jackets, Wool ///// Yarn) >>> '''Pullid Camp (Forage, Jerboa Meat ///// Wool) >>> REPEAT. This route maximizes the weight of bought yarn and always fills your business load. ALT: Bunker '(Foods, Comm. Water ///// Nothing) >>>'Silos '(Insects ///// Comm. Water) >>> '''Lintu Camp '(Wool ///// Foods, Insects, Jackets, Goat and Cow Milk) >>> 'Pullid Camp '(Yarn ///// Wool, Sheep Milk) >>> 'Kivi Camp '(Jackets, Milk ///// Yarn) >>> '''REPEAT ALT2: Bunker '(Foods, Comm. Water ///// Nothing) >>>'Silos '(Insects ///// Comm. Water) >>> '''Lintu Camp '(Wool ///// Foods, Insects, Jackets, Goat and Cow Milk) >>> 'Pullid Camp '(Yarn ///// Wool) >>>'Kivi Camp '(Jackets, Milk, Wool ///// Yarn) >>> 'Pullid Camp '(Nothing ///// Wool, Sheep Milk) >>> '''REPEAT Bunker (Beans, Peas ///// Nothing) >>> Drekar Camp '''(Nothing ///// Beans, Peas) >>> '''REPEAT Lintu Camp (Skin ///// Goat Milk) >>> Kivi Camp '''(Goat Milk ///// Skin) >>> '''REPEAT Lintu Camp (Wool ///// Nothing) >>> Pullid Camp '''(Nothing ///// Wool) >>> '''REPEAT Alkubra Region New Serino (Lubricant, Medicine ///// Nothing) >>> Mundschau '''( Nothing///// Lubricant, Medicine) >>> '''REPEAT New Serino (Lubricant, Medicine ///// Textile, Leather) >>> Mundschau (Skin ///// Lubricant, Medicine) >>> Orth (Alcohol, Medicine ///// Lubricant, Skin) >>> Fort Mitchell (Textile, Leather ///// Lubricant, Medicine) >>> REPEAT Orth (Medicine ///// Shoes, insects) >>> Fort Mitchell (Shoes, insects ///// Medicine) >>> REPEAT Orth (Medicine///// Cotton) >>> Lost (Cotton ///// Medicine) >>> REPEAT New Serino (Lubricant, Shirts ///// Textile) >>> Fort Mitchell (Textile ///// Lubricant, Shirts) >>> Orth (Medicine, Alcohol ///// Lubricant, Shirts) >>> Huira (Alcohol, Trousers, Insects///// Textile) >>> Orth (Alcohol, Medicine ///// Trousers, Insects) >>> Fort Mitchell (Textile ///// Alcohol) >>> REPEAT Janubi Region Tifk '''(Alcohol ///// Fuel) >>> '''Mimb (Milks ///// Alcohol) >>> Twin Rivers '''(Fuel ///// Milks) >>> '''REPEAT Boxto (Yarn ///// Wool) >>> Tobar (Wool ///// Yarn) >>> REPEAT Murray Hill '''(Cannabis ///// Nothing) >>> '''Ozbet (Nothing ///// Cannabis) >>> REPEAT '''Note: Cannabis is banned from Ozbet and must be smuggled. '''Mimb (Cannabis////nothing) >>> Cotton Fields '''(nothing////Cannabis) >>> '''REPEAT '''Note: Cannabis is banned from Cotton Fields and must be smuggled. And you can earn more than smuggling Cannabis to Ozbet since Cotton Fields buys it for 7k. So it is really doesn't matter that where you buy cannabis from. '''Tifk (Alcohol ///// Nothing) >>> Mimb/Tobar/Scrapyard '''(Nothing ///// Alcohol) >>> '''REPEAT Twin Rivers '''(Fuel ///// Petroleum) >>> '''Mikaze (Petroleum ///// Fuel) >>> REPEAT Tifk (Shirt ///// Fuel) >>> Boxto '''(Wool/////Shirt) >>> '''Tobar (Nothing/////Wool) >>> Twin River ''' (Fuel/////Nothing) >>> '''REPEAT Tifk (Alcohol ///// Nothing) >>> Mimb (Nothing ///// Alcohol) >>> Twin Rivers (Fuel ///// Nothing) Tobar '(Yarn ///// Fuel) >>> '''Boxto '(Cannabis ///// Yarn) >>> '''Ozbet (Trousers ///// Cannabis) >>> Boxto '''(Nothing ///// Trousers) >>> '''REPEAT New Serino '''(Lubricant ///// Nothing) >>> '''Twin Rivers (Fuel ///// Lubrificant) >>> Janubi Region '(Minor Trades, Fuel) >>> '''REPEAT '''Note: New Serino sells Lubricant for about 900 and Twin Rivers buys it for over 2k. '''Mimb/Captured '(Horses ///// -) >>> 'Lago '(- ///// Horses) Note: Lago will buy them for over 100k until you flood the market, then the price will still be north of 50k '''Qubba Region Tara'koona: Lubricant --> Zonderhoot: Shoes --> Qubba: Cement/Salt/Soap --> Smerd: Leather --> Tara'koona. *It is possible to go from Qubba to other nearby cities and then Smerd. (Qubba's products are in demand almost everywhere in the region.) Hara: Fuel --> Zonderhoot: Shoes --> Diep Gat --> Patroltown: Petroleum --> Hara Okaidi: Tallow --> Papertown: Lye --> Zonderhoop: Cotton --> Diep Gat --> Caganel or Drushlak: Cotton --> Okaidi. Qubba:Cement--> Patroltown-->Qubba (You can sell 1 million $ worth of cement in one run) Qubba: (Supplies, Cement, Salt ///// Nothing) >>>'Tara'koona': (Lubricant///// Nothing OR Cement & Salt to make room for Max amount of Lube) >>>'Twin Rivers': (Fuel/////Lubricant, Cement, Salt) >>>'Tifk': (Alcohol ///// Nothing) >>>'Hara': (Fuel, Yarn ///// Alcohol) >>>'Qubba': (Supplies, Cement, Salt ///// Yarn, Alcohol) NOTE: As I mentioned below, this trade route is designed for a completely fuel-powered caravan of motor vehicles and can generate upwards of $10 million per run plus affordable fuel in quantity. Tara'koona: Lubricant --> Valentingrad: Fuel --> Tara'koona. Valentingrad is the richest city in the game and will rarely to never run out of money. The only difficulty here is that you will not be able to enter the city if you have a bad reputation with The Federation. Trade Tips * Don't buy shirts, trousers, or shoes in large bulks. Most towns don't buy them in more than 20 units at true value at a time * Lubricant, Alcohol, Fuel, and Cannabis are the big trade goods. Every town buys them for high prices and in large quantities. * Medicine is a great market good to carry along to sell on the side since it is very light and sells for about 1.3x (varies by region) the original price. * Always sell market goods at true value. Selling it for any lower will give you less money and it will take longer for that market good to go back to true value in that particular town. * Always buy your Supplies before you buy your market goods. Doing so will prevent you from making a mistake and having to sell back the goods just so you can have enough water to survive the next trip. * Always make sure you have enough money to pay your mercenaries before leaving town, if you cannot afford their pay they will leave in the next town and stop carrying stuff immediately often leaving you very slow or stranded.